This application proposes Daniel A. Plotkin, M.D., as a candidate for the Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award to prepare him for a faculty leadership role in geriatric psychiatry research at UCLA, with a special emphasis on partial hospitalization. The aims of the 3-year program of advanced study and supervised experience are: (1) to support and enhance Dr Plotkin's development as an investigator in geriatric psychiatry and in delivery of mental health services to the elderly, (2) to implement at UCLA an intensive study of geriatric mental health care delivered via partial hospitalization and (3) to foster the training and cooperative involvement of students and faculty in psychiatry and other departments at UCLA in geriatric psychiatry, partial hospitalization, and mental health services research through teaching, consultation and dissemination of information. The aims will be achieved through a three-part plan; 1. Dr. Plotkin will pursue a program of structured academic courses and tutorials aimed at the development of his research skills, specifically in biostatistics, epidemiology, and quality of care assessment. 2. Formal study will be complemented by an investigation of partial hospitalization for the mentally-ill elderly. Since this is an essentially unexplored area, the research program is specifically designed to be developmental; that is, to provide the descriptive data and to develop the methods that are needed to support ongoing research efforts in this area. D . Plotkin will approach this research in a step-wise fashion. In the first (retrospective) phase, existing data from program administrative records an patient medical records will be collected and analyzed. In the second (prospective) phase, new data on processes, outcomes, and costs of treatmen will be collected and analyzed. In the final (design) phase, a controlled comparison trial, either of alternative forms of partial hospitalization, o of partial hospitalization versus other treatment modalities, will be designed. 3. As a member of the faculty, Dr. Plotkin will supervise and train medical students, interns, residents, and fellows. He will initiate consultation with, and dissemination of information to, other UCLA investigators.